Talk:Faerie Ring
Other people have asked me about it, and I'm really not thrilled with the IC dialogue portion of this caern write up. It's very un-encyclopedic. Generally, things should be written from an Out of Character, neutral perspective. I think we should re-write the IC parts to cover the IC facts, from an OOC perspective. --The Badger Formerly known as Prince 17:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, once quick question is--the Sept is in California so at one point, was it an Uktena or Bete Sept? I could see it falling/going dormant and being reopened by Fianna, that would make sense, but given the physical location, it was probably another tribe's first? Just have to wonder what was intended when it was originally written up by Henry years ago. Additionally, given the location, I would assume the Faeries in question are the more native american style ones? Which still, since they are Fae, give the Fianna an edge in dealing with them but would again be addressed in the flavor of the Sept? Emmarose 17:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) There are some other important questions to consider. Number one, how does the speaker even know that Faeire Ring was 'the last place' the Faerie worked and lived alongside the Garou? Simply put, they don't, and while since it's IC dialogue that could be assumed, the nature of a wiki implies some level of factual information. The reliability of the source should be indicated when something like this is used, but IMO it would be better to put it on the character's page, and not on the Sept's. -- Yyzeff 18:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I put in the IC history part in the wiki because the only history anyone will be getting about the Faerie Ring is only from characters anyways, given as the Garou there have a strictly oral tradition. Not to mention that the history of the Faerie Ring is a work in progress, one that can be added onto by characters who have visited and lived there, as the story warrants. I would like to keep the overall discussion of the Sept's history as coming from the mouth of a character as that will give not only the history, but also the tone of how someone from Faerie Ring views their history. However, a bulleted list of OOC facts that are independently verifiable is a good idea, and I'll throw those in when I get a chance. Yyzeff makes the same point about keeping the history IC, as a lot of the history of the Faerie Ring is subjective. Hopefully adding some OOC history points will help emphasize that the history coming from the character is just what it seems: the history you'd get if you asked that character. In regards to putting that information on the character page, I would disagree, because it wouldn't be terribly useful over there. People wouldn't be going to Jason's page to get history of the Faerie Ring. Rather, I'll add an OOC history as well, and see what I do about emphasizing that this is all from Jason's POV. As for the type of Fae, I'm not a /huge/ Changeling expert, but I figure the Fae that would have fought alongside the Fianna back then weren't necessarily Native American ones, but could rather be Fae who had travelled there and were drawn to the freehold, in the same way the Fianna were drawn to the caern. I also say this because I don't think there's any established kith for Native American Fae, but I'll have a talk with a Changeling expert about that. If not, I'm open to suggestions about which kith would have presided there, though personally I'm leaning towards Sidhe and Satyr. (All subject to change based on what the wizzen decide to do with Fae) As for which tribe it belonged to before the Fianna claimed it, that's never come up IC, so I hadn't considered it. If it's all the same to everyone else, I'll leave that part absent from the history and mull it over for a bit, see what feels right. Perhaps Jason will make an IC comment about it in the near future and I'll get my answer. --Drab262 23:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) One thought could be putting the IC perspective about the home Sept over on Jason's page as it isn't relavent to the actual Sept history of Faerie Ring, precisely. It's relavent as Jason's perspective on where he came from, which is much different from Sept history. Best idea for this sort of wiki entry would really be as close to neutral/OOC information as possible, as opposed to listing IC perspectives. Emmarose 22:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Changes made I moved the IC section to the bottom of the page to distinguish it from Actual History that should be take as fact. Also, since Jason isn't the only PC to have come from Faerie Ring, I tried to ameliorate some of the changes he made to accommodate the older information. We don't use the Changeling books, because we have a lot of Fae stories that date from prior to their publication, and disagree quite vehemently with what WW wrote in ways that were not easily reconcilable. I don't have much Fae loggage, but I do have a bit - some which mentions Faerie Ring from Henry/Earth Child's days. I'll also try poking Henry and see if he might have some old logs, though that's a fairly low probability. Clouded Sky 01:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Additions I'm fleshing out a bit of Faerie Ring's history in the near future, as I see it and as a way that helps explain how a traditionally...er, traditional tribe can pump out a fairly liberal Ragabash. Just to reiterate, I'll happily try and work in whatever information we have about the Sept left over from Henry (please contact me, Sky, I'm very curious about how Henry's history differentiates from Jason's) but at the moment, I'm going off what I know, just trying to keep things coherent. Also, where is Five Arrow Ridge? It doesn't seem to have an entry on the wiki, so I'm loathe to delete the reference, but I'm not sure how to fit it in. --Drab262 11:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Minor Change Hi, just for the record, changing the power level back to something reasonable. More like a 2-3. Thanks. --Nita